


a favor

by thisprentiss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxious Hinata Hajime, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, LMAO WAIT ANOTHER DR FIC BY ME SET AT 2:30 AM, Phobias, Post-Mikan Tsumiki's Trial, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Trans Male Character, fear of needles, hinata hajime is a good friend, referring to mikan and hajime in chapter 3 btw, the rundown of the fic is literally just hajime helping fuyuhiko w his t shot, wait i almost forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: of all the people hajime would expect to knock on his door at 2:30 AM, fuyuhiko was not one of them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	a favor

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang!! me again!!
> 
> so here i am yet again, inserting as many personal headcanons into my fics as possible. i think i can have little a projecting onto characters (as a treat). 
> 
> warnings for this fic in case the tags weren't descriptive enough: there's discussion of sexual harassment bc i feel like both scenes where hajime woke up w mikan basically groping him were pretty fucked up. there's also a little vague description of mikan's execution and a lot of talk about/use of needles for medical purposes

He'd been staring at the ceiling for hours now, unable to even turn his lights off.

Hajime squeezed the pillow in his arms closer to his chest, wishing the sensation would make him feel some sort of relief. It didn't. All it did was make his arms tired. With a sharp intake of breath, he loosened his grip, trying to relax his neck and jaw from their current tense position. His eyes hurt.

Actually, strike that; his whole head hurt. It was a cold aching in his eye sockets that radiated back into a hot throbbing like his eyeballs were sinking into his skull. He knew he was probably going to wake up with a bad headache at best, a migraine at worst.

If he could even manage to fall asleep in the first place.

For some reason, despite the fact that he'd witnessed her execution, he was still worried he'd drift off and wake up smothered in Mikan's _body_. There was part of him - part of him he was ashamed of - that was a little relieved she was dead. _Stop it_ _, that's horrible_ , he squeezed his eyes shut and hugged the pillow against his chest again.

But he couldn't stop himself from thinking it; the fact that she was dead now meant he wouldn't be groped in his sleep again. He wouldn't wake up with her tits suffocating him, legs wrapped around his midsection, feverish body pressed up against him...

Hajime rolled onto his side, starting to feel nauseous.

It wasn't Mikan's fault. Not really. She'd had the despair disease, she wasn't herself. It wasn't her fault that she - sexually harassed felt like too strong of a word, but Hajime didn't know what else to call it - _sexually harassed_ him in the same way it wasn't Nagito's fault he lied, or Akane's fault she couldn't stop crying, or Ibuki's fault that she...

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Thinking about it made him feel gross. And embarrassed. Nobody else knew what had happened, so that didn't really make sense, but regardless...

He should change into pajamas. He knew he'd be more comfortable in pajamas. But they smelled like _her._ They reeked of disinfectant and whatever sickly sweet perfume Mikan wears; putting them on would just make it feel too real.

_Knock, knock._

Hajime froze, breath halting in his throat.

Did he just imagine that, or did someone actually knock on his door? Slowly and as silently as he could, Hajime craned his neck to see the clock; _2:33 AM._ That couldn't be right, then. It had to have been his exhaustion-addled brain making up sounds to try and distract him.

_Knock, knock, knock._

This time he knew he heard it, and it was a bit more forceful, like whoever was there had something urgent they wanted to talk about and they didn't have time to waste waiting for Hajime to answer the door.

But who the hell was knocking on his door at 2:30 in the damn morning?

His thoughts first turned to Nagito, but there was no doubt if it were him he would be crooning through the door to be let in like some sleep paralysis demon by now. Besides, he'd fallen asleep in the restaurant after the execution with his still-feverish head on the table, carried back to his cottage bridal style by Nekomaru (who was a whole different can of worms Hajime had no interest in opening right now for the sake of his own sanity). 

In a best case scenario it would be Chiaki, though Hajime knew that was a stretch. She didn't strike him as a night owl. Or a day owl, or any kind of owl; nap time was any time with a vaguely horizontal surface for her.

There was always the possibility that it was Monomi or Monokuma, but they probably would've just popped up right into his room without-

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hinata, you awake in there?"

The sheer confusion at hearing Fuyuhiko's gruff whisper through the door rocketed Hajime into a sitting position.

Of all the people he was expecting, the young Yakuza was _not_ one of them. And that set him on edge. _What the hell is Fuyuhiko doing knocking on_ my _door at 2:30 in the morning?_ He wondered, feeling his heart start to pound, _No way. Not right after a trial. We haven't even gotten to explore the new island yet!_

There's no way Fuyuhiko would kill him. _Not after all he's been trying to do to redeem himself or whatever after Peko..._ Hajime cautiously swung his legs off the bed and padded over to the door, taking a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob.

"Uh... hey, Fuyuhiko," he greeted lamely, only cracking the door open far enough to show his face and shoulders.

The other boy was in his pajamas; a hoodie much too large for his small frame and a pair of boxers. For someone as intense as he was, the look was a little... underwhelming. Hajime would be lying if he said he didn't at least imagine he slept in a three piece suit.

"Hey. Hope I didn't wake you up, I just saw your light was on. Didn't wanna bother anybody else," Fuyuhiko said, shifting from one foot to the other. Hajime gave him a tight lipped smile.

"You're good, I was already awake," Hajime glanced around behind Fuyuhiko, noticing the obvious lights that were on in both Sonia _and_ Kazuichi's cottages. The feeling of suspicion began to return as he realized he was being lied to right off the bat. "Uh... did you need something?"

Fuyuhiko's eye darted around the area, everywhere but Hajime's own; he looked nervous. Nervous, but trying to cover it up. Every muscle in Hajime's body wanted to slam the door in his face. "Yeah, I... I need your help with something. But-" he leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice, "You can't tell anybody about it, okay?"

"I... yeah? What is it?" he asked, one hand traveling to the lock of the door just in case he had to close it fast. Fuyuhiko's face darkened.

"Can you just come to my cottage? It'll only take a minute," he muttered through clenched teeth. Hajime's stomach lurched, head starting to swim.

"Oh, uh, I don't really..." his voice sounded thin, "I don't think I'm comfortable... uh..."

Fuyuhiko's head snapped up, eye wide. "Jesus, man, I'm not gonna kill you," he cut him off. Hajime's shoulders dropped and he shut his mouth, suddenly feeling _really_ stupid. He let the door drift open just a little more. "I just... I don't really..." Fuyuhiko leaned closer, "It's not something I really wanna talk about just out in the open right now. Ya' dig?"

The whole vibe of the situation still felt strange, but Hajime slowly nodded anyway. "Yeah, I- uh- I dig."

"Great. Cool," Fuyuhiko shot him a tight smile and a quick nod, turning on his heel, "Come on."

He'd already made it several paces away by the time Hajime regained his bearings and closed the door behind him, following at a distance as a precaution he knew deep down didn't really matter; regardless of the size difference, there was no doubt in his mind that Fuyuhiko could overpower him in a physical altercation.

Despite the fact that he lived only one cottage down, it felt like it took forever to get there. The showtunes he could hear leaking from Kazuichi's cottage put him a bit at ease; if anything were to happen, at least someone was awake and right next door.

When they entered, Fuyuhiko stepped aside and let Hajime make his way into the room first. It was nice, set up practically the same as everyone else's he'd been in, aside from some decorations and potted plants. It was also much cleaner than his own; no piles of clothes or misplaced furniture. Even his sink was well organized.

Hajime stood awkwardly by the bed, trying to push back the anxiety that was rising in his throat as he watched Fuyuhiko close and _lock_ the door. Pain shot through Hajime's chest. _Fuck. He locked the door._

"So, uh..." Hajime's voice cracked. It felt like there was something lodged in his throat. "What's up?"

Fuyuhiko turned around with his eye narrowed. "Well first of all, try breathing a little, jackass. You look like you're 'bouta pass out."

Embarrassed, Hajime looked away and took a deep breath. He heard Fuyuhiko huff out a sigh.

"Uh- wash your hands first. Then you can go ahead and sit on the bed if you want."

"Right. Cool, gotcha," he agreed, doing exactly as he was told even though he wasn't entirely sure why. For some reason when he sat down, he wasn't expecting it to feel the same as his own bed, and he was surprised when it did. When a moment of silence passed between them, Hajime finally looked up again. Fuyuhiko was standing by the sink with his hands in his pockets, seeming to be chewing at the inside of his cheek. "So?"

"Alright listen," Fuyuhiko started, pulling his hands out and wringing them together, "This stays between us, got it? I hear you told _anybody_ about this, and I mean _anybody..._ "

He didn't have to finish the threat. Hajime nodded so hard it made his head hurt.

Fuyuhiko started pacing. "Good. I also don't wanna hear any judgement, or any 'advice' or whatever the fuck else you might wanna say. You keep your mouth shut and you mind your damn business."

Hajime bit back a 'yes sir' because he knew it would make him sound like an idiot. Fuyuhiko cracked his knuckles, taking a deep breath and seeming to grow much more nervous than he was a second ago. Another quiet, tense moment went by where neither said anything. Glancing around, Hajime inclined his head.

"So... uh... what did you want me to-"

"I'm _getting there!_ " Fuyuhiko snapped, immediately shutting him up. When he saw the frightened look in Hajime's eyes and realized what he'd said, Fuyuhiko's face went red and he looked away. "Sorry. I- I just- uh- _sorry._ " He wrung his hands again and crossed to the mini fridge next to his sink, squatting down and retrieving a black case of some sort that had been resting on top.

Hajime watched as he unzipped it and stood back up, turning pointedly to drag the chair from the table over to the bed. He sat on the edge and crossed his ankles, black case sitting in his lap.

"Okay. Remember what I said about the no judgement thing," he said, and Hajime nodded again.

"No judgement. Promise," he confirmed.

Fuyuhiko let out a huff and held out the case with shaking hands to Hajime, who took it carefully. When he opened it, his brow furrowed.

Inside was a syringe and several needles, some longer and bigger, some smaller and less scary looking. Alongside those, there were glass medication bottles and disposable alcohol wipes, as well as a half-empty box of band aids in various shapes. Hajime looked up from the case to see Fuyuhiko staring intensely at his hands in his lap.

"This is... a shot?" he nodded toward the case. Fuyuhiko clenched his fists and leaned back so hard the chair back made a cracking sound. Not wanting to make assumptions, Hajime just gave him a nervous smile. "Uh... so what's it for?"

"You can read. I-it's-" Fuyuhiko paused, holding his breath as Hajime looked down at the label. Before he could make any acknowledgement, though, Fuyuhiko jumped in, "It's my T shot."

"Testosterone," Hajime read from the label anyway, nodding.

Fuyuhiko looked away, face going red once again. "Yeah," his voice was strained, "You- just... remember, you said you wouldn't tell anybody."

"Of course I won't," Hajime assured him. The anxiety was quickly bleeding out of him, replaced with something much friendlier. In a way he felt... kind of _honored_ Fuyuhiko would ask him of all people to do this. He didn't know the young Yakuza trusted him like that. "Uh... okay, cool. So... how do I do this?"

Looking up, Fuyuhiko swallowed. "You- uh- you use the drawing needle, that's the big one-" when Hajime held it up to confirm, he saw Fuyuhiko go pale, pupil restricting until it was a tiny dot. " _Don't fucking show it to me-_ " he sat back with a hand over his eyes, taking in shallow breaths. "S- sorry. _Sorry._ "

Horrified, Hajime shoved it back into the case. "No! Oh my God, _I'm_ sorry!"

"I- I can't- needles just freak me out, man," Fuyuhiko pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head to clear it. "Sorry, that was- I-I-I overreacted a little."

"No, I didn't- uh- I'm sorry, I just didn't really... think about that," Hajime rushed to apologize, embarrassed at his own mistake. The way the other boy had hidden himself behind Sonia during the execution suddenly made sense. "Uh... sorry if this is prying, but... how do you usually do this? I mean... y'know, if you can't handle needles?"

Trying to regain his composure, Fuyuhiko sighed. "Peko used to..." his voice was barely above a whisper, "Then, um- after she..." he shook his head again, squeezing his eye shut, "Mikan helped me with it after that. But I mean now..."

A chill ran down Hajime's spine. "Okay. Got it."

Fuyuhiko forced out an awkward laugh. "Jeez, yeah. _You_ better not go dying on me, too."

"Sure hope I won't," Hajime returned an equally forced smile, looking back down at the case. "So... the drawing needle? That's the big one?"

"Yeah, the big one. You- uh-" he gestured with his hands, "You twist it onto the syringe, and- like- clean it off and stuff, and- yeah. I think Peko marked off how much you need to like... suck in."

Hajime looked to the syringe in his hand, and sure enough, there was a thin sharpie mark on the side of it at a specific measurement. He was glad, because he didn't want to get smacked for trying to ask with a visual again. "Okay, uh... so I get that much in, then..."

"Get one of the little ones and switch it out with the drawing one," Fuyuhiko instructed, "And clean that one off too. Uh- and you clean off the little rubber stopper on the vial too. Should've said that earlier."

"Gotcha."

"And- uh- so when you're filling up the syringe, like with the drawing needle- you like stick it in and push all the air out of it, and then flip it upside down and... yeah-" Fuyuhiko paused, brow furrowed, "Have you done anything like this before? Like am I over-explaining this?"

Hajime shook his head quickly. "No, you're fine! I only kinda know what I'm doing 'cause I helped Mikan out at the hospital. But I mean- it was different, and- she wasn't really... the best teacher. Plus Nagito was there, so... y'know. He's distracting."

"True," Fuyuhiko chuckled.

"Yeah..." Hajime grimaced, starting to stumble through filling up the syringe to avoid thinking about Mikan too much. When he'd gotten as far as he'd been instructed how to, he held the syringe and needle in his hand. An image of a huge rubber arm being injected with green liquid flashed across his mind. _Stop it. Don't think about that._ "So- uh- should I like- flick it like they do in movies? Like is that a thing that I'm supposed to do?"

When he looked up, he was shocked to see that Fuyuhiko was smiling, shaking his head. "You blow my mind sometimes, Hinata. What's your talent, again? Ultimate comedian?"

Hajime froze, suddenly feeling very self conscious. "I... uh-" he cleared his throat, "I don't actually know. I can't remember."

Neither said anything for a moment, silence heavy in the air. Awkwardly, Fuyuhiko scratched the back of his neck. "Shit. Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. You weren't really..." Hajime looked away from him, almost rolling his eyes, "You weren't talking to us when I told everybody, so..." Once again, neither spoke. After a second, Hajime tried to shake it off and get back to the task at hand. "So- what now? No flicking?"

"Check if there's any air bubbles. You can give it a few flicks even if ya' don't see any, just in case. Just like in the movies," Fuyuhiko laughed again, and that made Hajime smile. "Uh- but once you do that, just- here."

Fuyuhiko moved forward on the chair, tugging back his shorts so more of his thigh was exposed. He seemed to measure it out with his own hands, then he put his finger on one point and leaned back, growing a bit pale. "So- uh- you gotta like clean that area off and then- fuck, uh- I don't mean this in a weird way. Like- I'm not hitting on you, b-but- you can like brace your hand on my knee if you need to. I dunno, that's what P- Peko and Mikan did."

Hajime just nodded. "Okay. Cool."

He cleaned off the area Fuyuhiko had pointed to and braced his hand on his knee like he was told, needle hovering over his thigh. He felt the other boy's leg tense up under his hand. 

"So how do I do this?" he asked hesitantly, looking back up. Fuyuhiko had shut his eye and was gripping the edges of the chair so tight his knuckles were white. Hajime didn't really know how to offer any comfort, so he just squeezed his knee. "Dude, c'mon. It'll be over quick, I swear."

"S-stick it in straight and p- p-pull it back a little t-t-to see if any b-blood comes up, a- a- a-and if it doesn't th- then j- j-just- just _g-go for it_ ," Fuyuhiko's voice was strained and rushed, laced with a stutter that Hajime had only heard get this severe once before - at Peko's trial. It made his heart jump into his throat with the sudden fear that he was going to mess up.

"Gotcha. Okay." For a second, he considered giving a warning that he was going to stick the needle in, but he reconsidered, instead plunging it through the skin on Fuyuhiko's thigh without a word. Immediately, the other boy sucked in a sharp breath and jerked his head back.

Hajime adjusted his grip on Fuyuhiko's leg to keep him still and did as he'd been told, pulling up on the syringe to check if any blood came out. When he saw it hadn't, he wordlessly began pushing the liquid out of the syringe. Fuyuhiko gasped like he was being strangled; Hajime had to wonder if it could possibly hurt _that bad._

"We're almost done, dude, I just have to pull it out. Don't move," Hajime didn't know where the authoritative tone in his voice had come from, but he stuffed it in the back of his brain to use on Nagito at some point in the future. Readjusting his grip once again, Hajime held on tighter as Fuyuhiko squirmed. "Stop moving! Cut it out or this is _actually_ gonna hurt!"

Fuyuhiko made a choked sobbing sound and tightened his grip on the chair, "F-FUCKING _HELL,_ J-J-JUST P-PULL IT OUT, MAN!"

"Okay! I'm pulling it out! I'm pulling it out!" Hajime quickly responded, carefully removing the needle from his thigh and tossing it on the bed. "It's out! You're good! Oh, shit, it's bleeding. Dude, is bleeding normal!?"

" _Yeah,_ j- j-just- just p-press on it with an ah-a-a-alcohol wipe- _J-Jesus-_ " he threw a hand over his mouth, doubling over as Hajime put pressure on the puncture wound. Almost unconsciously, he rested a steadying hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder while he rocked back and forth. After holding the wipe down for a minute, Hajime retrieved a band aid from the case and placed it on the other boy's leg without being told.

"Hey, c'mon, it's over, you're good," he tried to reassure him, awkwardly rubbing circles in his back. Fuyuhiko loosened the grip on his mouth, but didn't remove his gaze from the floor. Hajime noticed that his breathing was shallow. "Uh- do you- do you want the trash can? Like- are you-"

"I'm _fine_ ," Fuyuhiko snapped, sitting up quickly and pressing a hand to his forehead. After another second of forcing deep breaths, he swallowed and nodded. "Okay. _Okay!_ " he flashed a grin at Hajime, who hesitantly returned it.

"Okay?" he repeated back, eyebrows raised. Fuyuhiko held out a hand and Hajime took it, unsure exactly _why_ they were shaking hands, but enjoying the moment of bonding with the other boy regardless. When they'd let go, Hajime looked at the case on the bed next to him. "Uh- so what do we do with..."

"I can j-j-just stick it back in the fridge. I think Monomi usually takes care of any c-cleanup and garbage d- d-disp-p-posal," a slightly irritated look crept onto his face as he spoke, hands balling back into fists. " _Fuck._ " He took a deep breath and rubbed his eye, glancing toward Hajime with a half-hearted glare. "Not a word about t-th- _this_ , either."

"About what?" he assumed it was about the sudden stuttering, but he figured a little white lie to make the other boy feel more comfortable wasn't going to hurt anyone.

Fuyuhiko's gaze went from side to side in confusion before settling back on Hajime, mouth hanging a little agape. "Uh- y-y-you... I mean-" he looked away quickly, face going a bit red, "Guess I shouldn't have b-brought it up, then." He paused. "I- I meant... the stuttery shit. I-i-it just... it comes out when I'm stressed, a-a-and it just t- _takes_ a minute for me to get rid of it, so..."

"Oh! I didn't even notice, sorry. Yeah, no, of course," Hajime agreed, "Lips are sealed."

He gave an awkward thumbs up as Fuyuhiko stood up to put the chair back at the table, doubling back to the bed to grab the case. He paused as he zipped it back up, a much softer smile ghosting across his face. "Uh... thanks for helping me out, Hinata," he muttered, quickly turning his back to return the case to the fridge.

"Any time! Seriously," Hajime stood, brushing his lap off and letting his arms drop to his sides. With a glance at the door, he shot another awkward smile in Fuyuhiko's direction. "Uh... it's kinda late, so- I'm gonna head home, but- uh- we should like- hang out. Some time. Y'know, if you want."

"Yeah, totally," Fuyuhiko nodded and made a small power walk over to the door to unlock it, "Uh- d-d- do you..." he cleared his throat, holding the door partially open, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Hajime had to stop himself from laughing. "I'm alright. Thanks, though."

"Right! Yeah, cool- I just-" shaking his head, Fuyuhiko swung the door open and gestured with his free hand, "Cool. Uh- see you at b-breakfast, Hinata. Get home safe."

"I will," Hajime nodded, "See you tomorrow."

The door shut behind him, lock clicking into place. Hajime felt his neck and shoulders unclench, a deep breath that he didn't know he'd been holding escaping him. He found himself smiling again; maybe it was stupid, but Fuyuhiko trusting him enough to ask him for help felt like some kind of badge of honor.

He'd barely taken two steps in the direction of his own cottage when Kazuichi's door swung open, spilling light across the dock and making Hajime jump back.

"Hey! Hajime!" the boy's whisper-shout was enough to have Hajime clutching his chest like an old woman with her pearls.

"Kazuichi, you can't _do_ that!" he shot back, glancing around suspiciously and storming over to the stoop, "What do you want!? It's like three in the damn morning, go to _sleep_."

"How am I s'posed to sleep with you and Kuzuryu boning for twenty fuckin' minutes next door, huh!?" Kazuichi snapped, barring his shark-like teeth in a grin as Hajime scrambled to shut him up, "Yeah, yeah, deny it all you want, I heard everything. Y'know- I thought Monokuma said these things were supposed to be sound proofed." He raised his voice to a high pitched whine, "Pull out, Hajime, pull out! Ahh!" As Hajime swatted at him, Kazuichi laughed.

"That is _not_ what was-" Hajime looked back over his shoulder, leaning closer and lowering his voice. "It's not what you think. Seriously."

Thin eyebrow raised, Kazuichi straightened up and crossed his arms. "Inch-arresting," he turned his nose up, a sly smirk on his face. Hajime smacked him in the chest, making the other boy step back and yelp. "Hey, hey, c'mon. I don't have a _problem_ with it. I kinda wanna know how you even finessed a hookup with that dude. He's like... _mean._ "

"Kazuichi," Hajime warned, "Drop it. Now."

The mechanic studied his face in surprise for a moment, before raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, whatever. But if you want my advice-"

"Which I don't."

" _I_ know that it's _n_ _ever_ a good idea to catch a _chick_ on the rebound," Kazuichi said with an air of false wisdom in his voice. Hajime bristled and his face quickly got hot, hands balling up into fists at his sides. There was no _way_ he'd heard the other boy right; if he had, and he'd meant what he said in _that_ way, Hajime was scared he might punch him. "And I don't know if-"

"What the fuck did you just say?" the anger must've shown through in his voice, because Kazuichi got a fearful look in his eyes and he stepped back.

"H- hey, you didn't let me finish! Like- it's not a good idea to hook up with somebody right after they get out of a relationship!" he squawked, hunching over and bringing his arms up to defend his head in case Hajime decided to swing at him, "You know- like- like- he was super into Peko, right!? I was just sayin' I don't know if it's the same with dudes, but with girls there's always weird emotional baggage that comes with that! I- I'm just looking out for you, man!"

"Oh." Hajime felt the tension leave his body, "Right. Yeah." He paused, awkwardly unclenching his fists and rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants. What was he _doing?_ Almost getting violent with Kazuichi over a _misunderstanding?_ "Sorry, man. It's- it's late, I'm tired."

Kazuichi laughed a bit apprehensively, clapping Hajime on the shoulder. "Uh... yeah, I gotcha. Get to bed, dude. Miss Sonia wants us all in the restaurant pretty early tomorrow so we can start heading out to the new island."

"Shit, right. The new island," Hajime rubbed the bridge of his nose, head already starting to ache again, "Alright. Uh- 'night, man. Get some sleep."

"Will do, home-slice. Night!" the mechanic shut the door in his face, and there was the distinct lack of a lock clicking into place. Hajime wondered for a moment if he should advise him to lock his door at night, but he decided against it; he'd just tell him in the morning. He didn't want to drag their conversation out any further.

When he was safe in his cottage with the door closed and locked, Hajime rested his head against the cool wall, enjoying the temporary reprieve it brought from the pain that was settling across his head once again. He rubbed his temples; maybe he'd ask Sonia if he could skip out on the new island tomorrow. Or at least see if he could meet them there after grabbing some painkillers from the store. That might be a good idea if this headache wasn't gone by the time he woke up.

For a split second, a shooting pain cracked through his right eye like someone had driven an icepick into his skull, and Hajime very nearly doubled over, letting out a yelp.

But then it was gone, leaving the same dull aching as before.

Hajime sighed and rubbed his eyes, loosening his tie. Across the room on the seat by the table, his pajamas stared back at him, but he just tossed his tie on top of them and flipped the lights off, crawling into bed still fully clothed yet again. As long as he showered tomorrow morning, nobody would notice. Then he'd just wash his pajamas and he wouldn't have to worry about Mikan anymore.

Yeah, things would start getting better tomorrow. He'd _make_ things get better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert hajime, things do NOT get better tomorrow :)
> 
> if you're interested in the headcanons that inspired this here they are!!:
> 
> \- part of the virus that was put into the game included "obstacles" for everyone that wouldn't seem quite out of the ordinary but would still make life just a little bit harder  
> \- (for nagito it's health issues that he potentially would need help with, the imposter still has to "make themself up" to get into character every day, fuyuhiko is still in the process of transitioning, etc)  
> \- for hajime, it's headaches that centralize themselves in the locations his brain was operated on when he was being turned into izuru kamukura (obviously he doesn't know that's what it is, but still)  
> \- fuyuhiko has EXTREME trypanophobia (fear of medical procedures involving needles)  
> \- he also went to speech therapy for a stutter when he was younger, but it comes back in high-stress situations (which he hates, bc he thinks it makes him sound weak) (let's get you a therapist for that internalized ableism, king <3)
> 
> other ones that really didn't impact the fic that much but im sharing anyway:  
> \- it took nagito longer than akane to recover from the despair disease, so he was still sick for most of the trial and only really got back to normal just after breakfast the next day  
> \- kazuichi's playlists are mostly musical theater  
> \- sonia and gundham started really talking to each other in a more deep way after mikan's execution (her light was on because they were up almost all night)


End file.
